Give Me A Reason To Live
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Emily finds out she's pregnant after losing Hotch on their wedding day Warning: Character Death
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was on the warpath so everyone cleared the way while she headed to Hotch's office. She was meant to be leaving today and he had turned down her resignation. Why couldn't he just damn well accept it? It wasn't like he gave her a second thought. He'd been basically ignoring her for months since he started dating Beth. It was like he didn't want to know she existed so why was he refusing to let her resign. It just didn't make sense.

She barged into his office and he looked up straight away. Great he thought! Why couldn't she just let it be? He didn't want her to leave and that was that. She was a great asset to the team and he couldn't replace her. Who was he kidding?

"What's your problem, Hotch?" she shouted at him. "Why won't you accept my goddamn resignation?"

"Emily, you'll be a great loss to this team if you leave..." he answered looking down sitting on the edge of his desk. "I could never find another as good as you."

"Yer right," she shouted getting more and more annoyed. "You could find anyone to replace me. It's not like you ever notice what I do. I just want a job where I'm appreciated."

"You don't think I appreciate you," he answered a little angry.

"You've been ignoring me since Beth came on the scene and only interact with me when you have to. It's like you don't even want me to exist."

"Of course I want you to exist."

"Then why don't you show it. You don't even give me a second thought."

He was really wound up now and not quite thinking through what he was saying. "I'm always thinking about you! That's why Beth and I broke up last week!"

"What?" Emily answered off-guard. He'd broken up with Beth. He always thought of her. No if he did why would he go out with Beth? He couldn't love her not like she did him anyway. He couldn't do.

"I love you that's why I don't want you to go," Hotch shouted.

"But Beth?" she answered confused.

"I've been scared, Emily. You're my subordinate. I shouldn't be feeling this way over you."

"If you accepted my resignation I wouldn't' be your subordinate so it wouldn't be wrong for us to be together." She was pretty sure he worked out Beth was just jealousy on her part. He was the best profiler in the country.

"If I accept it you'll leave for London," he answered vulnerably.

"Not if I have someone holding me here because he loves me as much as I do him."

He smiled at her and added, "Really?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Aaron," she replied taking his head into her hands. "I love you. I couldn't stay feeling like you didn't want me. It was killing me."

"I love you, Emily. I should have let you know long ago."

She then grabbed his face and kissed him. They had their hands in each other's hair when there was suddenly a knock on the door. They pulled away and sorted themselves out while Hotch called, "Come in."

Strauss came in and raised an eyebrow seeing the two together. "We were just discussing Agent Prentiss' resignation," he informed her straightening himself out.

"Finally," she answered in a clipped tone. "I hear you're to leave for London today, Miss Prentiss. I hope you have a pleasant flight."

Emily noticed Aaron try and mask a look of sadness and added, "Not anymore, Chief Strauss."

"Oh," she answered surprised narrowing her eyes at Aaron.

"I have something to keep me here..." she said putting her hand on his arm then narrowed her eyes at her and added, "But I will be leaving the Bureau."

She nodded and smiled slightly.


	2. Wedding

**Wedding**

They'd been dating for a year when they were at the altar at a local chapel. They smiled at each other holding hands. This was the happiest day of their lives. They were over the moon to be getting married today.

"Do you Aaron Daniel take thee Emily Rose to be thy lawful wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," he smiled looking into her eyes. There was no-one he loved more than her. He just couldn't imagine his world without her or Jack. He also couldn't wait to have children with her too. She would make such a great mum. She was already doing so with Jack.

They'd been living together for a year. Since she'd sold her house to go to London he'd asked her to move in. It had been quick but also worked perfectly. He loved coming home from a case to her and Jack. Jessica helped her out when she went to work. She had found a job as a translator soon after leaving.

"Do you Emily Rose take thee Aaron Daniel to be thy lawful wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," she smiled. There was no other man she loved more than him. Her life would be nothing without him. He and Jack were everything to her. She was looking forward to giving him a brother or a sister. He'd make such a great brother and her groom was such a great dad.

Later they made the usual vows and soon enough they were signing the register to produce their marriage certificate. Once they signed their names they smiled at each other. They were now Mr and Mrs Aaron Hotchner. They were so happy to be newly-wed.

"Kiss, kiss," the team shouted cheering them on.

He dipped her and she smiled up at him cheekily. He then placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. Everyone smiled over the moon they were now married. They deserved each other. They were the perfect match and fit each other so well. They could never imagine them apart.

They couldn't stop smiling as he led her down the aisle and the team followed. They congratulated the couple and they beamed at each other. They were just so in love and so happy. Life was looking up and they were looking forward to married life. They just wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.


	3. Shooting

**Shooting**

They started heading down to the reception which was only a walk away. Emily had her head on Aaron's shoulder as they outstripped the others. They were just so happy to be with each other.

Suddenly a man with a gun shot out of nowhere and pointed the gun at her. He was about to pull the trigger when Hotch jumped in front of her and the bullet hit his chest. She couldn't believe it. She dropped down and got shot in the shoulder blade.

"Get up, get up and face your fate," the guy shouted at her.

"Dad," Jack shouted seeing his father go down after a bad guy shot him. He'd seen Emily get shot as well. Were they going to die? What was going to happen? Was dad seriously hurt? Was he going to live?

Jessica turned him round so that his head would be in her stomach as Morgan ran towards them with his gun. He shot his gun just as Emily shot the shooter with her husband's gun that she'd grabbed off him on auto-pilot. She felt but didn't take in that his fingers were loosening their grip on her arm. She heard murmuring then silence.

When the shooter dropped down dead she turned back to her new husband. He wasn't breathing! No he had to be breathing! He couldn't be gone! She frantically checked for his pulse but couldn't find it. No! No! No he couldn't be gone! The paramedics wouldn't make it in time. She couldn't have lost him on their wedding day.

No this couldn't be happening! This had to be a nightmare! It was just wedding jitters it had to be! She'd wake up and get ready for her wedding. She kept trying to open her eyes but she still saw his dead body there. She tried to pinch herself but all it did was hurt.

It just couldn't be true! She wouldn't believe it! No! What harsh world would take him from her on her wedding day? He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't! She hit him screaming for him to wake up. Why wouldn't he wake up? Why wouldn't he just wake up?

Morgan turned her into him and she fell apart in his arms. He rubbed her back trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat and said, "I'm so sorry, Emily, I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop her tears. Her husband was gone and she'd never see him again. She'd never get to kiss him again. They hadn't even celebrated their marriage yet and he was dead. Their marriage hadn't even really begun and she was now a widow.

Jack ran up to them and climbed on his father as he was motionless. He couldn't be dead! He couldn't have lost his father! He couldn't be an orphan!

"Dad, dad," he shouted hitting his chest. "Dad, wake up! You can't be dead! Come on dad come on! Please dad," he cried, "please."

Rossi ran up to him and picked up his little body and tried to get him off Aaron's body but he refused. He just wouldn't leave dad. Leaving dad would mean accepting he was dead. He'd never accept he'd been killed. He was his hero! He was invincible! Dad couldn't die! He always came home from fighting bad guys!

"Buddy, he's gone," he said trying to bite back his tears. "I'm so sorry, buddy, but he's gone."

"No," he cried shaking his head cry, "no he always wins against the bad guys. He can't die!"

"Jack, I'm so sorry," he answered gently holding him close to him while the boy collapsed in tears.

"He was just there..." he wept. "He can't be gone."

"That's how it works, I'm so sorry."

"I want him back! The angels can't have him! They already have mummy!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, we can't bring him back but we'll always be there for you and Emily."

"Emily," he shouted as he saw her falter clutching her shoulder blade. They could still see she was bleeding.

Soon paramedics arrived and sorted her out and took her to the hospital as she had lost blood. They put Aaron in a body bag while Rossi kept Jack's head in his chest so he couldn't see it happen. They would protect him for their now late friend. They were all shocked and devastated they'd just witnessed their boss get shot dead on his wedding day. Garcia was in floods of tears being held by Spencer and JJ. JJ had tears flowing down her face but looked a little guilty.

Rossi decided he'd question it later. Right now he'd be going in the ambulance with Emily, Jessica and Jack. They both decided he had to be shown Emily was going to be ok. Emily also had to be reminded she had someone to fight for. Jack needed her even more now he was an orphan. Jack held her hand encouraging her to fight.

"Emmy, I need you. Please Emmy, I can't lose you now I've lost dad," he cried. He soon felt her fingers tighten on his and smiled. Emily wasn't going to leave him too.

"Jack," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Emmy, it's not your fault, it was the bad guy's. If dad had to die saving someone's life you're top of my list."

She felt the tears choking her again and smiled sadly at her stepson. Even though her heart was breaking into pieces she still had a piece of her husband left here. She hoped she'd never lose his son. Would Jessica take him from her? She wouldn't, would she? Though he'd just died she was Aaron's wife, wasn't she?

"Emily, Jack needs you and I will help out if you want. Aaron loved you and always will that makes you family," Jessica assured her.

Emily smiled sadly at her thankful. Her world was falling apart but she still had her family. She'd try and find strength from them but she had no idea how she'd live without him. He'd been everything to her; the very reason she'd stayed in the country but she wouldn't leave her sweet stepson. She'd raise him up for Aaron.

At the hospital she was kept overnight to deal with the blood loss. Jessica and Jack stayed with her so Jack could be sure Emily was still alive. It was the only way to soothe him over this terrible day. Now that he'd lost his father Emily was the only parent he had left. She and Jessica would now share guardian rights. Emily had inherited Aaron's today.

She cried herself to sleep heartbroken she'd lost her groom. It wasn't meant to have been like this. It was meant to have been the best day of her life not the worst. She wasn't meant to be a widow she was meant to be a newly-wedded wife embarking on married life; something she'd now never have. She knew she'd never love anyone like she loved Aaron. He was her soul mate.

Jack climbed in beside her on the hospital bed and wrapped her arm around him. He didn't want her to let go of him. Her presence comforted him that though his parents were gone now he wasn't on his own. He hoped he would always have his stepmother and his aunt. He was the man of the house now and he'd do his father proud. That's all he wanted now; to make him proud. He knew he would always love him. Dad would never really leave him.

After they left Emily at the hospital Rossi turned to JJ. She still looked guilty as well as devastated.

"JJ, what is it?" he asked.

"I got told about a groom getting shot outside of the chapel last week. I didn't take it as I thought there were more serious cases. Oh if only I knew Aaron would be the next victim," she cried.

"The UnSub's dead now. Morgan and Emily shot him."

"But so's Aaron."

"JJ, there's nothing you could do. None of us knew this was going to happen."

"I could have prevented it."

He put his hands on her shoulders and answered, "You couldn't have known. For all you knew it could have been a one-off. You couldn't have predicted this."

"But Emily and Jack..."

"We'll be there for them and they'll be alright."

She nodded and hugged him.


	4. Funeral

**Funeral**

Six days later they were getting ready to attend his funeral. Emily had changed into a black dress with a black hat and veil. Jack had changed into a new suit Rossi had bought for him. He went up to Emily after putting his suit on.

"Emmy, can you do my tie?" he asked looking down. "Dad used to do it for me."

She bit back her tears and answered smiling at him sadly, "Sure buddy."

He smiled sadly up at her as she helped him tie his tie for him. After she kissed her finger and tapped his nose while he smiled. They missed him a lot and were trying to move on but it was so hard. She was trying to do her best as a single parent but sometimes felt like she was failing him as she couldn't do things exactly like he used to. She tried but sometimes felt like she was failing him as she couldn't give him his dad.

The cars arrived outside the front door and Emily got Jack into the funeral car then herself. They followed the hearse to the funeral venue while Emily tried to be strong for her stepson when all she wanted to do was cry. Jack looked up and saw she was trying hard not to cry so held her hand.

"Emmy, it's going to be ok," he soothed. "You can cry if you want to. You loved dad very much."

"I will always love your father, Jack," she answered on the verge of tears.

"I know," he answered. "We'll be ok."

"Yes we will," she smiled sadly stroking his hair. "Just don't grow up too quickly, little man. Dad wouldn't want that."

He nodded and added, "I'll try."

"That's all we can ask for."

He snuggled up to her and she held him close letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She just missed him so much. They were meant to have been coming home from their honeymoon tomorrow and here she was attending his funeral. This just couldn't be happening. There in front of her was the evidence as she looked at the hearse that held her Aaron's coffin. She felt the most pain she'd ever felt and felt Jack tightening his grasp on her hand. She stroked his hair and kissed it.

"Sweetie, it's ok to cry. Men cry too especially when they're grieving. No-one would blame you if you cried," she soothed.

He nodded and cuddled closer to her while she held him tight close to her just feeling the comfort from him hoping she was providing him some too. They'd always be there for each other. It would just be the two of them now.

When the cars reached the cemetery Rossi opened their door and she got out her stepson then herself. He hugged them both then turned to the coffin. Spencer, Derek, Will, Dave and two pallbearers carried the coffin to his last resting place. Jessica followed supporting his wife and son. She'd always be there for them along with the team.

The ceremony started and Emily stepped forward to make a eulogy as Rossi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Aaron was the best man I ever knew and we would have been married for almost a week if he hadn't saved my life but that was the kind of man he was. He never put anyone's life above others apart from maybe his family's. No life was too insignificant for him to save. Though he went off to fight bad guys he did it for us and always made time for his son and me. He was surrounded by friends and family and we will miss him dearly but know he's looking over us from above. I love you Aaron always have always will," she said biting back tears.

She then lay the American flag over his coffin and lay her hand on it crying. Here lay all her dreams of a happy marriage with the man she loved. Now she was facing life as a single parent to her stepson. She'd never even have her own children and she had always wanted to be a mother. Now that had been taken from her by one deluded man seeking revenge and a bullet meant for her. The team had discovered the killer, Matt Meyers, had been jilted three weeks ago at the same chapel. Ever since he'd tried to shoot brides believing he was sparing the grooms the pain he'd gone through.

She stood back and placed a hand on her stepson's shoulder while Jessica had one on his other shoulder. He'd never be alone; they'd make sure of that. They covered his ears as the gun salute rang out as they wouldn't let it hurt his ears but he still started shaking. It felt like a bullet had ripped through her heart but he came first so she crouched down and took him in her arms as she cried.

"He was shot," he sobbed.

"I know, buddy, I know. If I could go back in time you wouldn't have seen it," she wept.

"You were shot too."

"I'm here, Jack, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she answered stroking his hair.

"I want dad back."

"I know...I do too but he's still here in our heart and thoughts. He'll never truly leave us."

He nodded trying to recover his tears and she held him close to her. He was all she had left of him now. She'd never let him go. She'd always be there for him. They were all they had left.


	5. Pregnancy

**Pregnancy**

The next morning she found herself throwing up again in the toilet. She'd been throwing up the last three months. At first she thought it was the stress of planning the wedding. The last week she thought it was due to the shock of losing Aaron on their wedding day. Now she wondered if she was pregnant. What would she do if she was? She'd never get to raise the baby with its father now.

She went back to the bathroom after having gone on a grocery shop with her stepson. She took out the pregnancy stick after making sure the door was closed. She didn't want Jack to catch her peeing on a stick. It might traumatise him.

She would do anything to protect him. They were even sleeping in the same bed because he was having nightmares of the day he saw his father get killed. She was trying to help him over it though she had similar nightmares. Often she would wake up hoping it was all just a dream then remember he was gone. She hated waking up the most. That was when it hurt most.

She peed on it then stayed in there waiting. She was sure Jack would be alright. He was playing with his Marvel, DC and Doctor Who toys that Spencer had got him over the last week. They'd all pampered him since Aaron had died feeling sorry for him. She was trying her best to keep things normal for him. She knew this would help him stay the same.

She turned back to the pregnancy test and broke down. No this couldn't be happening! It wasn't meant to have been like this! She'd always dreamed of raising her child with the father. Now he'd never know about their child. How was she going to cope being the single mother of two?

She wept into the toilet and kept throwing up feeling so incredibly alone. She'd never have him back to help her through the pregnancy and raise their baby together. He was gone and could never come back. He was gone and could never come back. She knew Jack would be a great big brother but how was she going to do this without Aaron? No it just wasn't meant to happen like this.

She heard the door go and tried to recover her tears and stop being sick but she couldn't. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Especially not Rossi who was due to come over at some point with Aaron's stuff from the office. She knew Spencer was going to inherit the office being the only member of Hotch's old team left in the bullpen. Morgan had now been promoted to Unit Chief though.

Jack opened the door for him and hugged him when he saw him. Dave placed the boxes down and hugged the little boy.

He then got back up and asked, "Where's Emily, buddy?"

"She went to the toilet and I haven't seen her since," he answered shuffling his feet looking down at the floor. He was worried he should have checked on her and he'd failed his father.

"It's ok, buddy. I'll just go up and check on her," he assured him patting his shoulder then quickly went to the toilet. He found the door closed and knocked on the door. "Emily, can I come in?" he asked. She didn't answer but he heard her being sick and crying so his heart went out to her and he was also worried about her. It was obvious she was sick and due to Aaron's death last week she didn't have anyone there to take care of her.

He pushed the door open and found her weeping and throwing up. He saw a pregnancy test in the bin and realised the poor girl must be pregnant. She'd only buried her husband yesterday. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her knowing how much she'd always wanted to be a mum. He knew she'd always wanted the ideal family now the father was dead.

He held up her hair and rubbed her back as she got to the end of her throwing up. When she was done she wiped her mouth and apologised crying for being sick in front of him.

"Emily, there's nothing to be sorry for. Carolyn was the same when she was pregnant with James," he soothed. She looked at him confused. Who was James? He knew he had to explain. "James was my son; he was a stillborn."

She nodded and asked on the verge of tears, "How am I going to do this, Dave? He's gone and he can't come back. How am I going to raise two kids on my own? It wasn't meant to happen like this. I was meant to have his baby while he looked after us all. How can he do that now?"

"Emily, we'll help you. You're not going to go through this alone. We're here for you," he assured.

She nodded and hugged him feeling vulnerable. She'd just thrown up and cried in front of Dave. She was pregnant and the father was dead. She'd never get to raise her baby with him. He hugged her too assuring her everything would be alright. She buried her head into his chest just wanting comfort. She would never love anyone but Aaron.

"I'm going to need a new house," she said out of the blue. He looked at her confused. "Jack, the baby and I aren't going to fit in this apartment. It'll be too small."

"How far along do you think you are?" he asked off-guard.

"Three months," she replied. "I kept putting it off but I guess I always knew..." Something crossed her mind and she started crying again, "Oh Dave, I denied Aaron the knowledge he was going to be a father."

He rubbed her back again and answered, "He was a profiler, Emily. I think he probably knew." She nodded. "Would you like to move into mine? I have room for you all and I think he would want me to look after you all."

"I'll think about it," she replied.

He nodded knowing she'd have to talk it out with Jack. Like a good mother she always involved her stepson in making important life-changing decisions. She always tried to do what was best for him. She didn't want to cause too much upheaval in his life since his father had only died last week. Oh god how she missed him.

Jack agreed he liked the idea after he heard he was going to be a big brother. Though he wished dad was still here even more now Emily was pregnant he was excited about getting a little brother or sister. Emily saw a doctor who confirmed she was indeed three months pregnant. When she found out she went to tell Aaron and sat buy the gravesite trying to keep her tears inside. She prayed every night for him to give her the strength to make it through the day. The team surrounded her to try and help her have an easy pregnancy.


	6. Twins

**Twins**

Three months later she was at her sonogram with JJ and Jack. Dave couldn't get out of a book signing so JJ had opted to accompany her. Emily was trying to involve Jack in every part of the pregnancy. It made him happy and excited. It made him feel like he wasn't going to be replaced by the baby when it came along. He was proud he was going to be a big brother.

Emily lay on the bed and pulled up her top to reveal her pregnancy bump. It had gotten quite big now she was six months pregnant. The OBGYN put gel on her bump and then ran the sensor over it.

She looked at the monitor and saw the babies on the screen. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she saw them but more than one? How many was she carrying? She was both upset and happy that she was. He would never see them but her dream of being a mother was coming true. She also saw her beautiful stepson as her son now.

"It appears you're having twins," she informed her. She nodded numbly. Twins! He'd miss out on twins! She had two more pieces of him to never let go of though! "Would you like to know the sex?" she smiled and nodded. "Well this one's going to be a boy. You see his penis..." the doctor added pointing it out, "and this one's going to be a girl," she added pointing out the other baby.

She smiled sadly at Jack as he exclaimed, "I'm going to get a brother and a sister."

"Yes you are, buddy," she smiled stroking his hair. He smiled back up at her.

"Dad would love them so much."

She nodded biting back tears as she still missed him so much. She knew she'd always miss him though each day was getting easier living without him. She'd managed to adjust to living with Rossi now and preparing for the babies. She hoped he wouldn't mind there was another baby on the way. She'd already sold the apartment.

"Dad's watching over you all and will help take care of them," JJ assured.

Emily nodded and thanked her. She knew they were going to get through this with the team there for them. They had two new lives to look forward to in three months and they would try and focus on them and the future rather than Aaron's death and the past. He was gone now there was nothing they could do but he was watching from above.

She later went to visit his grave. She tried to visit him three times a week to tell him how she and Jack were doing. Every night she and Jack would speak to him with the use of candles which she saw Aaron do with him to talk to Haley. Jessica helped Jack remember her as Emily hadn't really met her that much. She would always make sure Jack never forget his biological mother.

She laid her hand on his gravestone and said, "I don't know how much longer I can come here until I go into labour but Aaron you need to know its twins. We're going to have twins, honey. We're going to have a little boy and a little girl. Jack's really excited about it. He's doing you proud."


	7. Births

**Births**

Another three months later the twins were due and she felt it was about time too. She was growing irritable as she was getting so exhausted and sick of being pregnant. She felt like a bleached whale and the twins were bungee jumping on her bladder.

She was at home when her waters broke so she called for Dave. She was pretty sure she'd just gone into labour. He quickly came to her and saw a puddle of water underneath her. He knew then these babies were on their way.

"Jack," he called, "can you get the car keys? Emily's about to have these babies."

"Ok Uncle Dave," he called out grabbing the keys.

They both quickly got Emily in the car and she sat in the back with her stepson. He held her hand and was concerned every time she got a contraction. Seeing his scared little face she stroked his hair and assured him everything was alright and it was just part of having the babies.

When he'd gotten him in the car he'd paged the team to tell them the twins were finally on their way. They'd promised they would all be there when she finally went into labour. These twins and Jack were all they had left of Aaron. They would do all they could to keep his memory and name alive. These twins had to be born safely and healthily.

When they reached the hospital she was put into a maternity room until she was dilated enough to have her babies. The team soon surrounded her in the maternity room. They all comforted and crowded around her as she waited to finally bring her babies into this world.

Soon the midwife declared it was time and that she could only have one person with her while she gave birth to her twins. The midwife had been notified that the father of her babies was dead and to approach the situation carefully.

"JJ, she knows what it's like," Emily demanded. "The rest of you please look after Jack. Please don't let him get scared..."

THEY NODDED AND UNDERSTOOD SHE WAS WORRIED HER CRIES DURING GIVING BIRTH WOULD SCARE THE LITTLE BOY. He was still dealing with losing his father in front of him and screams would scare him. He'd never been through a labour before and he was still almost always clinging to Emily.

He hugged her close to him and cried, "I don't want to go."

She stroked his hair and assured, "Jack, everything will be alright. You're too young to see this. They'll take good care of you, you know that." He nodded sadly. "Remember at the end you'll get to meet your brother and sister." She smiled slightly as she saw a smile spread across his face and he nodded vigorously.

The team took him out while she was rushed into the birthing room with JJ. JJ held her hand as she felt the push for the first time. She carried on pushing getting hotter and hotter with each push. It was the most pain she'd ever felt. Almost as bad as losing Aaron. Aaron! Oh how she wished he was here to see their babies being born, to hold her hand as she gave birth, to push the hair off her face like JJ was doing.

Soon enough she'd given birth to the first twin. It was taken off her to be washed and have its umbilical cord cut while she started pushing the other one out. It was even more hard work now she'd already pushed out one child. She felt exhausted from giving birth to her first child now she had to go through it again so soon after. It hurt so much but apart from Jack this is all she had left of Aaron. She'd never give them up for the world.

Soon her second twin was out and she fell asleep exhausted from having given birth to them both. She didn't want to go through that again anytime soon but well she couldn't see that happening. Aaron had been dead for six months and she doubted she'd love anyone else as she did him. He'd been the love of her life.

They were taken back to the maternity ward where Emily woke up. She saw JJ sat on the bed holding her babies. She smiled up at her wishing it was Aaron instead but she was sure he was smiling down from above.

"JJ," she said gently.

"Hey Em," she smiled back.

"Did I have a boy and a girl like they said?"

"Yes you did," she smiled trying to hand her carefully both her twins.

She smiled down at them with tears in her eyes. They were perfect. They smiled up at her with innocent wide brown eyes totally unaware they wouldn't grow up with a father. They had thin dark hairs covering their beautiful little heads. One was wrapped up in a pink blanket the other a blue so you could tell which was which. She looked a lot like the baby photos she'd seen of herself and he looked a lot like Aaron which made her cry. He'd never get to hold them.

"They're beautiful," she smiled at JJ.

"They are," she smiled back. "Have you got names for them yet?"

"Can you get Jack? I promised him I'd name them with him."

"Sure," she smiled at her.

Soon Jack came running in while JJ tried to calm the excited little boy so he wouldn't scare his siblings. They were now giggling and so happy to be out in the wide world with mummy and their big brother. They smiled at him when he sat next to Emily. Jack smiled down at them then up at his stepmother.

"They're beautiful," he smiled.

"Yes they are, buddy," she smiled back at him. "What shall we name them?"

"Can we name him after dad?"

She felt tears in her eyes and nodded, "That's a wonderful idea..." He smiled up at her sadly. "What about your sister?"

"Dad always liked the name Isabella...he said if I'd have been a girl that would have been my name..."

"That's a beautiful name... What about Haley as a middle name after your num?" he nodded smiling. "So Aaron Daniel Jnr and Isabella Haley Hotchner?" He nodded vigorously.

He kissed both their heads telling them he loved them calling his baby sister Izzie. She smiled up at him that he already had a nickname for her. It showed to her he was already crazy about his siblings. She was glad about it and knew he'd be the best big brother to the twins. They would grow up to be just as crazy about him.

"Shall we let the others see them?" Emily asked. Jack nodded then went to the doorway. He indicated with his hand to come to the room so they did and Dave put his hand on his shoulder as he went to meet his two new lodgers. He was a little excited about meeting the babies that would live in his house.

When they got in they smiled down at the twins falling for them immediately. They were just so adorable and both now sucking their thumbs. Their eyes were drooping and soon they'd fallen asleep. They were so cute and looked so much like their parents.

"I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Haley Hotchner and Aaron Daniel Hotchner Jnr," Emily said with tears in her eyes. They all had tears in their eyes when they heard their names. It was only right that the boy was named after his heroic father and they thought it was very sweet she gave her daughter Haley as a middle name.

"They're absolutely gorgeous, chickadee," Garcia smiled.

"I know," Emily smiled biting back tears.

"He's watching over them, you know he is," JJ added.

She looked up and nodded just wishing she could wake up to find the last six months had all been a dream and he was here beside her again perhaps holding one of their twins. Apart from Jack they were all she had left of him she thought as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Jack seeing the tears held her close to him and whispered, "He's still here. He may not be here physically but he's here in our heart and thoughts. He'll never really go away. He's our guardian angel."

She smiled down at her stepson and kissed his hair being careful of her babies.

"Dave and JJ, I'd like you to be Aaron's godparents and Derek and Penelope I'd like you to be Isabella's..." she informed them. They smiled and nodded. They would be so happy to be their godparents. They were such sweet babies.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The twins were eighteen months old now and growing up so healthy and happy. They'd just begun to walk and could speak a little. They and Jack were all she lived for nowadays. As she predicted the twins were absolutely crazy about Jack as he was them. He was very protective of them.

They were still living with Dave but they'd settled into life without Aaron, she was finding the strength to be a single mother every day. Every day she woke they up thankful their father had saved her life even though she wished he was here to raise them with her. She missed him daily but it didn't hurt quite so much now she'd gotten used to it.

She heard a key in the doorway and the children ran up to greet Dave. She followed behind to greet the man who felt like a father to her. She hoped they'd never have to move out as she really appreciated the company. She still couldn't imagine being with any other man but Aaron and she was quite happy to be a single mother.

"Uncle Dave," the nine year old boy exclaimed hugging him.

"Hey buddy," he smiled ruffling his hair.

"Dada," the twins exclaimed. She was happy they'd developed another word but it felt like a dagger to her heart. It was another cold reminder their father was dead.

She looked away while tears filled her eyes and Jack hugged her close to him. He still missed dad too and was happy Emily was trying to keep his memory alive. There was a photo of him in the nursery so they would know what he looked like. She'd even told them he was dad yet here they were calling Uncle Dave dad.

He understood they were confused as Dave was the man of the house and their dad was dead. They'd never even got to meet dad as he'd been killed six months before they were born. He still missed him every now and then but Emily would take him to see his grave and they talked to him via candles.

The twins looked up to see tears in mummy's eyes and asked, "Why mama cry?"

"Izzie, Aaron, can I tell you a story?" Dave asked.

"Stowy?"

"It's a story about a heroic FBI agent who went to heaven because he loved your mummy very much..." they looked up at him and followed him into the front room as did Jack and Emily. Emily sat Isabella on her lap while Dave sat Aaron on his as he told the story of their father and how he died saving their mother's life.

"Dada die?" they asked at the end with tears filling their eyes.

"Yes he did," they answered hugging them close to them. "He loves you very much though and watches over you from up above." They nodded not really understanding.

"Would you like to meet him?" Emily asked. They nodded sadly so they bundled them up into their warm coats, scarves, gloves and hats as winter was quickly approaching. She admitted she was a little over-protective of the children but they were all she had of Aaron.

They set out for the cemetery and on the way bought flowers to lie on his grave. Since she became too pregnant to visit his grave she'd done twice a year with Jack and spoken to him through the use of candles every night. They'd even begun to help the twins pray to him nightly and they kissed his photo when they tucked them into bed. Jack loved to help tuck his little brother and sister into bed.

When they got to the grave Emily laid her flowers down and spoke to him so did Jack. Izzie ran forward giving the gravestone a hug and laid her flowers down. She also planted a kiss on the side which produced tears in Emily's eyes. Aaron held her hand too shy to go forward and place his flowers on his dad's grave.

Emily took him forward and helped him place them down in front of the grave while he clung onto her hand. He'd always been the shy one while his sister was the outgoing, confident one. She guessed it probably had something to do with the fact she was the only girl.


End file.
